the_fictional_language_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorulinei numeration
Thorulinei numeration is a system where Arabic letters, Hangul letters or New Tai Lue letters used as numbers. New Tai Lue numerals New Tai Lue has its own set of digits: An alternative glyph for one (᧚) is used when ᧑ might be confused with the vowel ᦱ. Korean numerals For both native and Sino- Korean numerals, the teens (11 through 19) are represented by a combination of tens and the ones places. For instance, 15 would be sib-o (십오; 十五), but not usually il-sib-o in the Sino-Korean system, and yeol-daseot (열다섯) in native Korean. Twenty through ninety are likewise represented in this place-holding manner in the Sino-Korean system, while Native Korean has its own unique set of words, as can be seen in the chart below. The grouping of large numbers in Korean follow the Chinese tradition of myriads (10000) rather than thousands (1000). The Sino-Korean system is nearly entirely based on the Chinese numerals. The distinction between the two numeral systems is very important. Everything that can be counted will use one of the two systems, but seldom both. Sino-Korean words are sometimes used to mark ordinal usage: yeol beon (열 번) means "ten times" while sip beon (십번; 十番) means "number ten." When denoting the age of a person, one will usually use sal (살) for the native Korean numerals, and se (세; 歲) for Sino-Korean. For example, seumul-daseot sal (스물다섯 살) and i-sib-o se (이십오 세; 二十五 歲) both mean 'twenty-five-year-old'. See also East Asian age reckoning. The Sino-Korean numerals are used to denote the minute of time. For example, sam-sib-o bun (삼십오 분; 三十五 分) means "__:35" or "thirty-five minutes." The native Korean numerals are used for the hours in the 12-hour system and for the hours 0:00 to 12:00 in the 24-hour system. The hours 13:00 to 24:00 in the 24-hour system are denoted using both the native Korean numerals and the Sino-Korean numerals. For example, se si (세 시) means '03:00' or '3:00 a.m./p.m.' and sip-chil si (십칠 시; 十七 時) or yeol-ilgop si (열일곱 시) means '17:00'. For counting above 100, Sino-Korean words are used, sometimes in combination: 101 can be baek-hana or baeg-il. Some of the native numbers take a different form in front of measure words: The descriptive forms for 1, 2, 3, 4, and 20 are formed by "dropping the last letter" from the original native cardinal, so to speak. Examples: * 한 번 han beon ("once") * 두 개 du gae ("two things") * 세 시 se si ("three o'clock"), in contrast, in North Korea the Sino-Korean numeral 삼 "sam" would normally be used; making it 삼시 "sam si" * 네 명 ne myeong ("four people") * 스무 마리 seumu mari ("twenty animals") Something similar also occurs in some Sino-Korean cardinals: * 오뉴월 onyuwol ("May and June") * 유월 yuwol ("June") * 시월 siwol ("October") The cardinals for three and four have alternative forms in front of some measure words: * 석 달 seok dal ("three months") * 넉 잔 neok jan ("four cups") Letters used as numerals Like Greek and Hebrew numerals, on recipies, years, and contexts written in Thorulinei where Roman numerals would be used in Nookipedian, French and English, letters are used as numerals. The numeral system is based on the order of Thorulinei alphabets. In Thorulinei Hangul numerals, archaic letters are placed at the end. In Thorulinei New Tai Lue numeral system, a prime is added next to a letter ᦗ, ᦌ, ᦍ and ᦒ. The tone marks, ᧈ and ᧉ, were sometimes ued for 600 and 900, respectively. Quotation marks (and sometimes guillemets) between a letter are used to indicate that the letter's numerical value is multiplied by 1000. In Thorulinei Hangul numeral system, a diacritic called overline is added above a letter to indicate that letter's numerical value is multiplied by 1000. Examples * 1360 = گظغ, ㄱㆆㄸ, "ᦅ"ᦲᦪ * 222 = تذن, ㆁㅌㄴ, ᧆᦎᦓ * 1939 = گآڽ‬ڜ, ㄱㅿㅍㅊ, "ᦅ"ᧅ′ᦔᦒ or "ᦅ"ᧉᦔᦒ